Diário de uma Paixão
by Taty Weasley
Summary: Duas pessoas, uma história. A tragédia dá fim ao que antes era uma vida, ao que antes era Rony e Hermione. Mas qual o real motivo para que tudo chegasse ao fim?
1. Chapter 1

Diário de uma Paixão

SINOPSE:

Duas pessoas, uma história. A tragédia dá fim ao que antes era uma vida, ao que antes era Rony e Hermione. Mas qual o real motivo para que tudo chegasse ao fim?

**N/A:**

A ideia da fic surgiu em companhia de uma antiga leitora. Fomos conversando ao longo dos  
tempos, já sabendo o tipo de fic que queríamos elaborar. Nisso, saiu apenas o esqueleto do projeto. Acabamos nos distanciamos e não temos mais contato.

E agora, eu dei vida ao "esqueleto" e estou postando aqui para vocês. Espero que gostem!

O título remete a um livro com mesmo nome e também filme. Porém, a fic não é baseada em nenhum dos dois!

Beijos e abraços, Taty! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

1º capítulo

Felizes para sempre não existe

_Era o dia perfeito para a ocasião. O sol brilhava no céu no seu mais belo azul._

_Tudo lá fora parecia caminhar perfeitamente bem, enquanto dentro de casa, a situação não parecia a mesma. _

_-Hermione, fique quieta! –falou sua mãe._

_-Onde está o Rony? –perguntou esfregando as mãos._

_-Com certeza deve estar se arrumando, e você deve fazer o mesmo. Mas se não parar quieta, não tem como eu terminar esse penteado! –falou firme. Mas sua feição logo mudou, ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Hermione. –Minha filha, o que foi?_

_-Estou nervosa! Muito nervosa... não achei que ficaria assim. –falou se abraçando a mãe, que sorriu._

_-É normal ficar assim. Afinal, é um grande passo se casar!_

_-E se ele não for? – questionou com os olhos arregalados. _

_-É claro que ele vai! Ele te ama. Não pense besteiras, essas coisas só acontecem em livros. – riu e acariciou o rosto da filha. Hermione retribuiu o riso, e deixou que a mãe terminasse o penteado._

_Logo, Molly e Gina chegaram, para assim, ajudar Marre._

* * *

_**Hermione**_

_Eu estava realmente aflita, e não sei dizer bem o porquê. Talvez fosse exatamente como mamãe disse, era um grande passo. Eu não estava insegura ou indecisa, apenas precisa ter certeza de que Rony estaria lá._

* * *

_-Molly, eu desisto! Hermione não para! –Marre falou bufando. _

_-Deixe comigo, Marre. – Molly falou prática. Com um movimento da varinha, deu o toque final nos cabelos de Hermione. _

_-Ficou lindo, Mione! –Gina falou sonhadora. Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha._

_-Posso ver?_

_-Agora não, só depois!_

_-Sou eu quem vai casar e não posso ver meu próprio penteado! –bufou. _

_-Vamos, vamos, chega de falação! Não queremos que Hermione chegue só amanhã de manhã! –Molly falou enérgica, fazendo todas rirem. _

* * *

_-Onde está, onde está? –Rony se perguntava repetidamente, jogando todas as roupas para cima._

_-O que é que você perdeu dessa vez? –perguntou Harry. _

_-Pelas calças de Merlin, Harry! Está quase na hora e não sei onde coloquei a gravata! – falou desesperado, fazendo Harry rir._

_-Se Hermione souber disso, ela cancela o casamento!_

_Rony ficou de pé tão rápido, que pareceu um raio. Arregalou seus belos olhos azuis e sua respiração parou._

_-Rony, acalme-se. Foi apenas uma brincadeira. _

_-Harry, não faça isso comigo. Eu estou uma pilha de nervos. –falou respirando fundo e sentou-se. _

_-Relaxa, Rony! _

_-Engraçado, não fui eu quem entrou em pânico, quando a música começou a tocar e a noiva não aparecia! –falou enérgico, mas logo ambos caíram na gargalhada. _

_-Olá, podemos entrar? –perguntou Gui e Arthur da porta._

_-Papai, Gui, eu preciso achar minha gravata! –desesperou-se novamente. _

_-Humm... –murmurou Gui. –Seria essa aqui? –ergueu a gravata._

_-Graças a Merlin! –suspirou aliviado. _

_-Você precisa relaxar, cara! Toma um gole. _

_-Gui, não vá embebedar seu irmão em pleno casório._

_-É só um gole, papai! _

_Rony não pestanejou e bebeu todo o líquido de uma só vez. _

_-Rony, você vai com o cabelo assim? –perguntou Gui._

_-Sim, por quê? Está feio? Desgrenhado? – correu para o espelho._

_-Não... não é isso, está ótimo. Mas é que mamãe vai pirar se ver._

_-Mas eu gosto dele assim, e Hermione também! Não vou cortar! _

_-Não dissemos isso, meu filho, você não vai precisar cortar os cabelos, ok? –falou Arthur calmo. Rony confirmou._

_-Alguém sabe da Mione? Ela já está pronta? Ela vai mesmo né? Não desistiu... –disparou a falar._

_-Acho que a bebida fez efeito contrário. –comentou Harry._

_-Rony, se acalme. Hermione está se arrumando. Toda mulher se atrasa um pouquinho, é normal. E sim, ela vai se casar com você! –falou Gui. _

_Rony parou de andar e olhou para os três a sua frente, pensativo._

* * *

**_Rony_**

_Pois eu digo, eu estava inseguro! Muitas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça e... eu estava realmente com medo. Não era medo de me casar, Hermione, não me entenda mal. Mas eu tive medo de fracassar... com você._

* * *

_-Eu preciso vê-la._

_-Ver quem? –perguntou Harry._

_-Hermione!_

_-Você está louco? –perguntou Gui._

_-Não!_

_-Rony, esquece isso, você só vai vê-la no altar, na hora do casamento. –falou seu pai._

_-Se você for naquele quarto agora, é capaz de todas lhe chutarem de lá. Ok? –falou Gui. Rony confirmou._

_O silêncio pairou. Rony olhava de um para o outro apreensivo, e de repente saiu correndo pela porta._

_-RONY! –gritaram os três. Ele não deu ouvidos. Saiu em disparada pelo corredor sem se importar com nada._

_Os três homens o seguiu, um empurrando o outro pela porta, levando todos eles ao chão._

* * *

_Hermione estava parada, ouvindo as três mulheres conversarem. _

_-Hermione, esta sentindo alguma coisa? –perguntou Marre vendo sua feição._

_-Eu... eu..._

_-Você... -incentivou Molly._

_-Mione, você não desistiu né? –perguntou Gina, assustada._

_-Gina! –repreendeu Molly._

_-Eu preciso ver o Rony.–falou baixo._

_-Não se preocupe, daqui a alguns minutos você o verá._

_-Eu preciso vê-lo antes de casar. –as três a olharam com uma interrogação no olhar._

_-Mas... –tentou argumentar Marre._

_-Mione, você não pode. –falou Gina._

_-Posso sim! – Hermione aproveitou que elas estavam distraídas, passou por elas e saiu porta a fora._

_-HERMIONE! VOCÊ ESTÁ DE ROUPÃO! –gritou Marre._

_Hermione saiu do quarto, sem se dar conta que vestia apenas lingerie, e um roupão mal amarrado, deixando algumas curvas de seu corpo a mostra._

* * *

_Rony correu o mais rápido que pode, vestindo apenas a calça do traje, sem camisa e os pés descalços, seu destino era o quarto de Gina. Chegando quase a porta, deu um encontrão com alguém. Era exatamente quem ele queria ver._

_-HERMIONE!_

_-RONY! –exclamaram juntos._

_Olharam-se nos olhos e logo se abraçaram e se beijaram com saudade, como se há tempos não se vissem. E ambos, nesse momento, já estavam rodeados por todos._

_-Eu precisava te ver antes, ter certeza de que você estaria lá me esperando._

_-Isso vai dar certo, não vai? ._

_-É claro que vai, Rony! Lembra, nós vamos aprender juntos, vamos ser você e eu. –falou suspirando fundo e ambos sorriram. _

_-Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Mione. Eu te amo. –falou Rony acariciando o rosto da futura esposa, molhado pelas lágrimas._

_-Eu também te amo, Rony. –se beijaram mais uma vez , esquecendo de tudo e de todos ao redor._

_Marre tentava de alguma forma ajeitar o roupão da filha._

_-Hermione, por favor, já chega. –Gina falou. –Você está quase pelada. _

_Hermione olhou para si e puxou o roupão, sentindo sua face esquentar. Rony, apressadamente ajudou-a a fechar o roupão e sentiu-se ser puxado por algumas mãos._

* * *

_**Rony**_

_Depois que vi você, tudo pareceu tão simples! E quando chegou a hora... ahhh, Hermione!, nada foi tão bonito do que ver você andando naquele corredor! Seus olhos eram o foco do meu olhar, pois eles brilhavam e diziam o quanto você estava feliz. Você estava simplesmente esplendorosa naquele vestido e confesso que já estava, vamos dizer, ansioso para abrir cada botão e tirar aquelas camadas de pano que a cobria. Você estava linda, Hermione...simplesmente linda. Eu não poderia ter feito escolha melhor, em ter feito de você, minha esposa._

* * *

_**Hermione**_

_Ahhh... quando eu o vi me esperando, tudo fugiu a minha mente, Rony. Eu já ouvira falar que quando as pessoas se casam, elas se sentem assim, o mundo flutuar ao seu redor, mas eu não esperava por isso. Eu senti seus olhos queimarem sobre mim, e me dizerem que eu fizera a escolha mais certa de toda a minha vida! E aquela lágrima desceu de sua íris azul, sim, eu vi... e você com maestria soube disfarçar, mas não o bastante para passar despercebido aos meus olhos. E então eu sabia, que tudo o que eu queria e desejava, naquele exato momento, era ter você para o resto de minha vida._

_E sobre aquele vestido, tenho uma pequena história sobre ele. Quando eu o escolhi, tive a certeza que você gostaria. Foi o segundo vestido que experimentava e pensei: "Rony gostaria de me ver com esse vestido.". Ele dizia muito mais sobre você do que de mim. Ele era alegre, radiante e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo. Ele era você, por isso eu o escolhi. Lembro, com todos os detalhes possíveis, de quando estávamos a sós e você desabotoava cada botão tão lentamente, exatamente como desejou, e dizia o quanto eu ficara bonita, o quanto queria gravar a minha imagem com aquele vestido. _

_Essas imagens veem a minha mente e eu gostaria muito de fazer amor com você...agora. Então leia tudo até o final, guarde o caderno na gaveta e venha até aqui. Estou lhe esperando. _

* * *

Harry fechou o caderno e esfregou os olhos. Aquele último pedaço lhe fez sentir-se um tanto envergonhado. Levantou e se encaminhou até o quarto.

-Ainda lendo? –Gina perguntou já deitada.

-O primeiro caderno, fala da adolescência... li apenas alguns trechos. Hermione falou que esse era o importante. –mostrou o caderno em suas mãos. – E ele começa com o casamento. –deitou-se ao lado da esposa.

- Posso ler? - Gina pediu num fio de voz.

-E por que não poderia?

-Talvez ela não quisesse.

-Na verdade eu acho que ela quer. - deitou-se ao lado de Gina, um tanto pensativo.

-O que foi? –perguntou a ruiva. Harry suspirou.

-O que aconteceu, Gina? Eu não consigo entender e também não me conformo.

-Você não é o único. –sorriu tristemente. –Mas eu acho que iremos descobrir tudo um dia.

-Sinceramente, tenho medo do que possa ser descoberto. –Gina subiu o corpo e olhou nos olhos de Harry. Selou os lábios delicadamente aos dele, e sorriu.

-Seja o que for, estamos todos juntos. –Harry a abraçou. –Agora descanse. Essa semana foi pesada.

* * *

Hermione pensava naquele exato momento se não fora um erro entregar aquele caderno a Harry. Poderia ter deixado tudo como estava, e esse era seu desejo. Mas, num momento de insanidade, talvez, entregou-lhe sem pensar a fundo no assunto. Talvez chegara a hora, de não apenas Harry saber de tudo, mas toda a família Weasley.

E de certa forma, Hermione pensava que aquele era o modo mais fácil de esclarecer tudo. Não precisava falar, nem olhar nos olhos de ninguém. Eles precisavam apenas ler, sem que ela se torturasse.

E agora já era tempo de deixar tudo para trás. Iria embora, e seu paradeiro seria um mistério, até mesmo para seus pais.

Olhou ao redor e viu todas suas coisas encaixotadas, exceto duas fotos. Hermione as alisou com carinho e guardou na bolsa. Viu sua antiga varinha em um canto e a embrulhou guardando em uma das caixas.

Não houve lágrimas ou desespero. Partiria na manhã seguinte, deixando seu passado, onde deveria ficar... exatamente no passado.

* * *

Gina estava na cozinha, preparando o café, absorta em pensamentos, quando Harry a surpreendeu com um beijo.

-Bom dia! –ela riu.

-Levantou tão cedo. Não te achei na cama.

-Eu estava um pouquinho ansiosa.

-Para... – Harry deixou para que ela respondesse e Gina apenas indicou com o olhar. – Ahh, sim! – olhou para o caderno.

- Foi um lindo casamento. E ler pela perspectiva deles foi mais especial ainda. – comentou a ruiva.

-É verdade. Eu só não queria ter lido até o final. –falou desconfortável. Gina riu.

-Hermione sabe ser sexy até por uma escrita. –Gina comentou com um sorriso maroto e piscou para Harry.

-Eu estou de frente para uma ruiva que é sexy até cozinhando. –beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo Gina fechar os olhos.

-Venha aqui, garotão. –virou-se e o puxou pela gola da camisa, o beijando sem delongas. Foram beijos atrás de beijos, até que perdessem o fôlego. Gina suspirou enquanto Harry alisava sua face.

-Pode dizer. –falou Harry.

-Como? –perguntou confusa.

-Você quer me perguntar algo. –ambos sorriram.

-É... eu quero. –selou seus lábios ao de Harry e se afastou para terminar o café. – Como ela estava? – perguntou num tom triste.

Harry tomou um gole de seu suco e olhou bem para a esposa. Queria poder dizer que estava tudo bem, mas Gina era esperta, pegaria sua mentira no ar. Suspirou.

-Ela me pareceu doente, mais magra e mais velha. – Gina baixou o olhar. – E penso que ela esteja realmente doente.

-Por quê?

-Vi vários frascos de remédios. Trouxas, é claro.

-Ela abandonou mesmo a magia... – Harry apenas acenou a cabeça.

-Eu estou realmente preocupado. Eu falo com Marre, mas ela não diz nada. Acho que Hermione a pediu para não dizer nada.

-Eu sinto falta. –Gina falou parecendo estar revivendo momentos passados. –Já faz quatro anos que não a vejo ou sequer trocamos uma carta. – Harry não teve tempo de consolar a esposa, pois logo, James, o primeiro filho do casal de sete anos, veio correndo pelas escadas.

-James, cuidado nas escadas! –Harry falou ainda olhando para Gina.

-Falou, papai! Bom dia! –falou animado, abraçando os pais. –Manhê, tô com fome!

-Novidade, James! –riu. –Sente-se. Vou olhar seus irmãos.

-Eu já vou indo. –Harry falou. –James, não dê trabalho a sua mãe. –beijou o topo da cabeça do filho.

-Papai, eu sou um anjo! –riu.

-Sei. –riu do filho. Aproximou-se de Gina e a abraçou. –Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa. –sussurrou.

-Eu também. –falou com semblante triste.

* * *

Quando Harry entrou em sua sala, Rony já chegara e estava absorto em uma leitura.

-Bom dia. –Harry desejo e colocou o caderno na mesa.

-Dia. –falou o ruivo desviando sua atenção e olhando para o objeto a sua frente.

-Conhece?

Rony pegou o caderno e sorriu. Abriu a primeira página e viu a letra caprichosa de Hermione.

-Esse não é o primeiro. Nós tínhamos decido que seriam três: um dos tempos de Hogwarts, outro a vida fora de Hogwarts, casamento... e o terceiro, talvez, seria quando nossos filhos fossem para Hogwarts e ficaríamos sozinhos. – seu sorriso se fechou e seu olhar escureceu. – Boa parte nós escrevemos juntos. Lembro que ela ficava me pedindo detalhes e que escrevesse o que ela não tinha como saber. – falava enquanto passava as páginas. – Mas você sabe, nunca fui bom em falar sobre sentimentos, muito menos em escrever. Mas tudo o que está aqui, veio naturalmente. Ela conseguia fazer isso comigo.

-Ela te ama e você a ama. Talvez essa é a explicação.

Rony suspirou e depositou o livro na mesa. Olhou para Harry e soltou um meio sorriso.

-O amor pode ser eterno, Harry, mas não os relacionamentos. – Harry ficou em silêncio.

-Ela era linda. –falou com os olhos brilhando. – Sabe... as vezes ouço a voz dela. Loucura, não? –falou quase num sussurro.

-O que aconteceu aquele dia, Rony? O que pode ter feito de você e Hermione tão distantes, desconhecidos?

-Isso é nítido, Harry. Rose... nossa perda em comum. O que mais poderia ter sido?

-Não! Tem algo mais, Rony! –falou num tom mais alto.

-Se existe algo mais, acho que Hermione quer que descubra por si só. –caminhou até a porta e parou. –Caso encontre, me diga. – saiu.

Ao sair da sala, a única coisa que Rony pode pensar, foi como seria a reação de Harry, Gina e toda sua família ao descobrir a verdade.

**N/A:**

**Oiii, pessoal!**

**Estou de volta com mais uma fic novinhaaa!**

**Espero que, quem acompanhar, esteja tão animado quanto eu!**

**Semana que vem tem mais!**

**Beijosssss! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

2º capítulo: Os três primeiros anos

_**Hermione**_

_Os três primeiros anos de casados foram maravilhosos! Rony e eu estávamos passando pela fase do conhecimento e aprendizado. Nós nos conhecíamos, mas estávamos em uma fase diferente, na qual começávamos a dividir uma vida, constituir uma família. Nós já éramos adultos, mas parecíamos dois adolescentes sedentos de amor. _

_Quantos finais de semana passamos apenas deitados na cama se deliciando com o prazer que um proporcionava ao outro! Eram manhãs, tardes e noites que não nos preocupávamos com nada, nem mesmo em comer. Se não fosse nossa querida elfa Tayla, morreríamos de fome. _

_Não posso, também, deixar de dar destaque as nossas brigas constantes, o que com certeza é nossa marca, desde nossa infância. Todos sempre disseram isso, principalmente o Harry, mas nunca demos muito crédito a esse fato. _

_**Rony**_

_Em um dado momento no início de nosso casamento, eu juro que pensei que não íamos durar. Por favor, Hermione, não queira me matar quando ler isso, apenas estou sendo sincero como pediu. _

_Foi uma das brigas mais serias que tivemos, provavelmente por algo idiota, como sempre foi. E naquela noite, em que dormi fora de casa, achei que fosse o fim. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Eu realmente fiquei assustado em como as coisas puderam chegar àquele ponto. Mas, enquanto pensava que aquele poderia ser o fim, senti um desespero horrendo, e eu não podia ficar sem vocês. Essa era a verdade. E mesmo que não quisesse me ver, e eu não quisesse lhe ver, eu fui para casa. _

_Rony abriu a porta com cuidado. O único foco de luz que iluminava o local, era o abajur. Direcionou seu olhar e pode ver Hermione sentada no sofá, encolhida, abraçando as próprias pernas. Seu rosto estava inchado pelas lágrimas, e a cena, de certa forma, fez Rony se sentir bem, pois assim, sabia que Hermione ainda o queria. _

_Rony puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, respirando fundo. Ficaram longos minutos olhando um para o outro, tentando vencer o orgulho e dizer o que precisavam dizer._

_-Desculpa. –Hermione falou com a voz rouca e baixa. Rony ergueu o olhar, surpreso. – Eu não queria ter dito tudo aquilo... eu ... eu não queria ter dito que foi um erro ter nos casado. – Hermione sentia que as lágrimas queriam voltar. _

_-Hermione... _

_-Não. – engoliu o choro. – só me diga que está tudo bem. _

_-Não está tudo bem, Hermione. Não dá para ficar levando na cara, todo dia, que sou eu quem está fazendo tudo errado aqui! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tenso. – Isso realmente desgasta, Hermione. E eu estou ficando desgastado. _

_-Não é assim. _

_-É assim, sim! Eu sei que eu piso na bola às vezes, mas..._

_-Mas o que? –perguntou desafiando. _

_-Não sei._

_-Fala, pode falar. _

_-Você exagera, você estraga tudo, e eu cansei disso, eu não quero mais isso. Por acaso eu me casei comigo mesmo? Sou apenas eu nesse relacionamento? _

_-Você quer acabar com tudo. É isso?_

_-Para você vai parecer uma espécie de libertação, não? –perguntou sarcástico. Hermione não respondeu, ficou em silêncio. _

_-Então é isso? Você quer terminar. –falou consigo mesma. _

_-E mais uma vez você faz sua própria interpretação! Novidade! –falou raivoso, levantando-se de um supetão e andando de um lado para o outro. _

_-Então o que é, Rony? O que está acontecendo? _

_-O que está acontecendo, Hermione, é que eu estou aqui! Eu existo! O mundo não gira, unicamente, em torno de você! Hermione, eu não existo apenas para você me dizer o quão errado foi ter se casado comigo. Eu não existo apenas para ouvir você dizer que eu estrago tudo! _

_-Eu realmente não queria ter dito isso. Eu... _

_-Mas você disse. E não foi só uma vez. _

_-Ok, Rony, ok. Eu já entendi que sou eu quem está estragando tudo! Não precisa mais jogar isso na minha cara. – falou firme. _

_Ambos olharam um para o outro e logo desviaram o olhar. Estavam esgotados e realmente não entendiam como tudo se tornara tão grave. _

_-Acho melhor eu ir. –Rony falou desanimado. _

_-Não. Não vai. Eu não quero que vá. Aqui é a sua casa, é o seu lugar. –falou sem olha-lo. _

_-Foi você quem me mandou embora. _

_-EU SEI! –gritou exasperada. – Você não deveria me escutar, não devia importar com as coisas que eu digo! Se quiser desistir, se quiser terminar tudo, a porta está ali. Mas não é o que quero! Eu não quero perder você, não quero ficar sem você! E eu não vou desistir, Rony, eu não vou. Não espere ouvir da minha boca que terminou. Mas se é isso que quer... –Hermione apontou a porta com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito. Se Rony apenas caminhasse até aquela porta ela saberia que tudo estava terminado. _

_Já Rony, esse queria realmente mudanças, mas o que adiantava prometer coisas que não mudariam? Será que valia a pena insistir em algo que parecia caminhar para o fim? _

_- Rony, esse não é o fim. Nós estamos casados há quase três anos e essa é a nossa primeira briga de verdade. Nós estamos crescendo juntos, lembra? _

_-Eu sei... –Rony sentiu seus ombros relaxarem. Talvez estivesse exagerando. Onde estava com a cabeça, afinal? _

_-Eu sei que preciso melhorar e você também. Nós dois temos que melhorar em certos aspectos. Então não corra do compromisso que você firmou comigo naquele altar. _

_-Eu perdi a cabeça. –caminhou, ficando de frente a Hermione, que se levantou. – Não sei em que estava pensando, mas te deixar é a última coisa que eu quero na vida._

_-Então apague da sua mente. –Hermione ficou nas pontas dos pés e alisou a face de Rony. – Esse é apenas o início. Eu estava nervosa, e apesar disso, eu realmente não queria ter dito tantas vezes o que disse. E não pretendo fazer isso novamente. E eu só peço em troca, que nunca mais vá embora, mesmo se eu disser para ir. _

_-Ok. Eu não vou. Me desculpe. _

_-Tudo bem. –Hermione pulou no colo de Rony e o beijou antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. –Não quero ouvir mais nada, apenas faça amor comigo. _

_**Rony**_

_Fizemos amor a noite toda. Foi a melhor parte. _

Harry fechou o diário mais uma vez. Não ficara sabendo dessa briga. Talvez fosse algo que os dois não queriam comentar e deixar esquecido no passado. Mas, mais uma vez, para Harry era como se estivesse invadindo a intimidade dos amigos.

-Bonito, não? –perguntou Gina, descendo as escadas. Harry a puxou, a fazendo sentar-se em seu colo. – Não parece o Rony insensível de Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

-Com certeza não. –riu. – Eu me sinto estranho lendo tudo isso. Será que não posso ler a parte que interessa?

-Harry!, é a história dos seus amigos! –falou repreendendo-o.

-Eu sei, mas é como se eu fosse um intruso!

-Hermione quer que leia tudo. E para a sua informação é enfeitiçado. –apontou para o caderno. –Você é obrigado a ler tudo.

-Obrigada pelo consolo. –riu.

-Como estava o meu irmão hoje?

-O de sempre. Insisti mais uma vez, mas ele não quis dizer nada, fingiu não saber de nada. – Gina suspirou. –Ele me contou que começaram a escrever logo quando Rose nasceu.

-Rose. –a ruiva sussurrou com tristeza. –Harry você acha que tudo o que aconteceu, pode voltar a acontecer um dia?

-Não me faça essa pergunta. Não quero pensar nisso. Nós estamos seguros.

-Ok. –beijou-o no pescoço.

-Os três já dormiram? –Harry perguntou alisando uma das cochas de Gina.

-Sim. –agarrou o cabelo de Harry e o puxou.

-Será que temos, hummm, deixe me ver, meia hora livre? –perguntou beijando o colo nu da esposa, e subindo sua camisola.

-Eu espero que sim. –falou baixinho, suspirando profundamente.

-Ótimo. –falou rente aos seus lábios e a beijou com volúpia.

Rony estava sentado no escuro. Seu pequeno escritório estava coberto de papéis, mapas, rotas de buscas e livros. Aquele era seu refúgio. Era onde trabalhava, comia, bebia, pensava e também dormia. O sofá ao canto parecia não comportar seu porte alto e atlético, mas era nele que conseguia ter suas melhores noites de sono, quando conseguia dormir.

Rony rodava um pequeno frasco entre os dedos, completamente absorto no ato. Mais uma vez estava sem sono e sua mente parecia trabalhar sem parar.

Era mais um dia tentando sobreviver, pois viver não existia mais em seu vocabulário. Para as pessoas ele sorria, brincava, simplesmente fingia que tudo andava bem. Mas quem o conhecia, sabia que era apenas um modo de defesa, era uma máscara que o protegia de tudo e de todos. Quando estava só, ai sim ele era ele mesmo. Não precisava fingir para ninguém, nem para si mesmo. Ele apenas se sentava na sua tão habitual cadeira e pensava, relembrava, revivia.

Despertando de seu devaneio, guardou o frasco em uma das gavetas e a trancou com um aceno da varinha. Abriu outra gaveta e pegou uma foto. Sorriu. Simplesmente adorava aquela foto. Hermione e Rose se abraçavam e sorriam carinhosas uma para com a outra. Rose com seus cachos ruivos, tão radiante, e Hermione com seus olhos cor de chocolate tão embriagantes.

Rony perdera tudo num único miserável dia. E agora convivia com a saudade que o consumia dia após dia. Esse era um sentimento que ele não conseguia lidar.

A culpa era a sua vergonha. Era pela culpa que Rony aguentava todo o desespero e a sensação de estar sendo sufocado. Tudo o que passava agora era o pagamento pela sua maldita culpa.

-Hermione. – o som saia como tortura e prazer ao mesmo tempo. –Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, Rony, se você não tivesse errado.

_**N/A: **_

_**Thaty: Eu também amo muito o livro e o filme... É simplesmente maravilhoso e o título vai combinar muito com essa fic. Logo você verá! :) **_

_**The Magic: Espero você aqui, flor!**_

_**E claro, espero que goste! Grande beijo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

3º capítulo

Filhos...

-Papai, o James pegou a minha boneca! –Lílian veio correndo até o pai.

-James, eu já disse para não fazer isso! –falou sério.

-Mas foi ela quem quis brincar! –defendeu-se.

-Devolva a boneca a ela.

-Toma. –falou emburrado e Lílian saiu correndo.

-James, sua irmã é mais nova, você não pode fazer o mesmo tipo de brincadeira que faz com seus primos de sua idade! – explicou ao filho.

-Então não brinco mais com ela!

-Não seja tão radical. Você pode brincar com ela e deve! Mas pega leve. –falou mais brando.

-Tá bom, tá bom.

-Toca aqui. –falou Harry, tocando a mão com o filho, que logo saiu correndo.

-Essas crianças! Eu sofria na mão dos meus irmãos. –falou Gina sentando-se ao lado de Harry no jardim da Toca.

-Tenho certeza que você tinha suas táticas para sobreviver. –riu.

-Ohh, com certeza! –piscou.

-Eles estão crescendo tão rápido!

-Temos que nos preparar para ver a casa vazia daqui a alguns anos.

-Nem me fale! Quero deixar para sofrer só quando for a hora. –Harry riu. –Trouxe uma distração para nós dois. –mostrou o caderno.

-Você gostou mesmo...

-É como ler um romance. Porque você tem tanta resistência?

-Porque assim como nos romances, o começo é muito bonito, depois tudo começa a desmoronar. E essa história eu sei que tem um caminho horrível! E o problema é que não é só uma história, é a realidade, são os meus amigos.

-E você acha que essa história tem final feliz?

Harry olhou para o céu. A resposta para a pergunta de Gina estava na ponta da língua, mas talvez a resposta fosse pessimista demais para ser dita em voz alta. Olhou para a ruiva ao seu lado e alisou sua face.

-Não sei. – Gina deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou.

-Você me conhece, Harry. Sabe que eu não consigo me contentar enquanto não tenho tudo esclarecido. Faz parte de mim e da minha profissão como correspondente. Mas, apesar disso, eu sou paciente, muito paciente. Acho que tudo vem na hora certa, assim como você veio para mim após anos de espera. –sorriu. – É por isso que penso que tem algum motivo para que toda essa história viesse à tona agora. Seja o que for que estiver escrito aqui, eu não quero descobrir sozinha. Hermione não deu isso a mim, deu a você.

Harry ficou em silêncio, refletindo.

-Desculpe se pareço tão desinteressado. –Gina riu.

-Tenho certeza que, desinteressado é o último sentimento que você esteja sentindo nesse momento. Eu sei que disse que parecia um romance, mas...

-Eu sei... É claro que não queria que isso tivesse acontecido com o seu irmão e sua amiga.

-É, é isso. Eu não sei, Harry, mas sinto que eles precisam de ajuda, e a chave está aqui. E talvez essa história tenha um final feliz.

-E qual a leitura de hoje? –perguntou se rendendo, embalando Gina em seus braços.

-Se não me engano, quando Hermione descobre que está grávida.

_**Hermione**_

_Eu demorei a descobrir. E quando realmente foi confirmado, minha primeira reação foi ficar radiante. Mas depois, várias coisas vieram a minha cabeça. Ficava repetindo para mim mesma que ia ter um filho tentando de alguma forma ter certeza que não era um sonho. Pensar em engravidar e estar grávida, são coisas completamente diferentes. Pois naquele momento eu sabia que dali a alguns meses eu teria um ser que seria totalmente dependente de mim. E isso é realmente mágico e assustador. _

_Mas a verdade é que, eu e Rony fomos pegos de surpresa. Nós estávamos começando a planejar ter filhos, mas quando engravidei, foi uma total surpresa. Acho que Rony concorda totalmente comigo. _

_**Rony**_

_Você tem toda razão. Foi uma grande surpresa! Mas eu já vinha pensando que era o momento para termos nosso primeiro filho. Já tínhamos três anos de casados, já tínhamos feito amor por todos lugares da casa – não poderíamos fazer isso com um bebê dependendo de nós, não é mesmo? – então faltavam apenas os filhos. _

_Talvez eu não tenha dito claramente, até esse momento, mas ter um filho me deixava aterrorizado. Quando você me contou, eu concordo que pareci um idiota, hoje eu posso dizer isso. _

_Você estava sentada na beirada da cama, torcendo as mãos. Eu estava preocupado com você, pois havia percebido que você estava diferente nos últimos dias, mas nem em sonho pensei que pudesse ser gravidez. _

_Você se lembra, Mione? Eu me sentei ao seu lado e perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Você demorou para responder, e quando o fez, simplesmente disse: "estou grávida". Fiquei parado, olhando para você, enquanto minha cabeça rodava e simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Você entendeu essa minha reação como algo negativo e começou a chorar , disparando a falar coisas que eu não me lembro, só sei que eram ruins. Isso eu tenho certeza. Quando penso nisso, me sinto mal por ter feito você acreditar que aquela era uma notícia ruim. Eu sei que já passou. Rose está deitada em seu berço, no quarto ao lado e eu sou um ótimo pai! Não é verdade? Naquela mesma noite eu lhe expliquei a minha reação, mas é sempre bom relembrar, eu me senti exatamente como você, com medo, surpreso e extremamente feliz. Não havia dúvidas. _

_Bom, e agora que sou pai, só posso dizer uma coisa: aquela foi a melhor notícia que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida! Eu amo vocês duas incondicionalmente. _

_**N/A: Oláa, pessoal!**_

_**Mais um capítulo para vocês!**_

_**Nos vemos em breve!**_

_**Um beijo especial para todos que estão acompanhando a fic, curtindo junto comigo e claro sempre aqui comentando! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

4° capítulo

Solidão

Hermione estava de pé no que agora era sua pequena nova sala. Ainda havia caixas e mais caixas fechadas ao seu redor, mas ela não tinha pressa para desfazê-las.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas, escorou a cabeça e suspirou. Sua vida tomara um rumo tão inesperado, tão inconsequente, que às vezes parecia mentira. Aquela típica sensação de se estar vivendo um sonho ou um pesadelo, desejando com todo o fervor que tudo acabasse logo. Mas é ai que ela sabia que estava vivendo a realidade, pois tudo permaneceria do jeito que estava. Sem mudanças.

Basicamente, aos 34 anos de idade, Hermione imaginava-se casada, com seus filhos correndo pela grande casa, estabilizada no emprego que tanto gostava e lutando pelas causas que defendia.

Na verdade, quatro anos atrás, sua vida era exatamente assim. Mas tudo foi abaixo numa única noite. E numa manhã, numa manhã comum, se é que existia algo comum em sua vida a partir daquela noite, Hermione apenas deixou um bilhete e partiu. Deixou tudo para trás, marido, casa, emprego... Com Rose tudo foi embora, nada fazia mais sentido.

Hermione nunca mais conversara ou sequer vira Rony, nem qualquer outro membro da família Weasley. Era mais fácil assim, era assim que devia ser.

No desespero não sabia para onde ir, e as únicas pessoas que sabia que poderia recorrer, eram seus pais. Foi recebida com lágrimas, mas sem nenhum questionamento, o que ela agradeceu profundamente. Acabou por alugar uma casa por ali perto depois de um tempo. Hermione simplesmente não podia e não devia ficar sozinha e seus pais aguentavam mais aquele sacrifício. Esse era o modo como Hermione via as coisas, o que com certeza era muito diferente da visão de seus pais. Eles podiam não concordar com as atitudes da filha, tentavam de maneira sútil, fazê-la repensar em suas atitudes, mas nada que obtivessem sucesso. E apesar de qualquer coisa, Hermione sempre seria para eles sua garotinha, e fariam qualquer coisa para ajuda-la. Mas Hermione já se sentia como um fardo na vida dos pais e era dolorido demais, além de tudo o que os fazia aguentar, ver a censura e a tristeza em seus olhos.

Então, mais uma vez tomou uma decisão necessária: iria se mudar novamente e dessa vez para longe de tudo e todos. E agora só lhe restava pedir perdão e agradecer aos pais pelo que deixava para trás.

Eles a fizeram prometer que mandaria cartas para manter contato. E era a única coisa que poderia fazer por eles. Mas, para que não descobrissem seu paradeiro, sua única opção era usar uma coruja. O que não era mais tão comum para Hermione.

Com o passar do tempo, Hermione simplesmente se afastava da magia, chegando ao ponto de larga-la totalmente. Se não se enganava, havia quase dois anos que não usava sua varinha. Agora ela era como um objeto sem uso. E utilizar uma coruja estava totalmente fora de cogitação, até mudar-se e prometer aos pais que manteria contato.

Então, Hermione pediu à única pessoa que poderia fazer-lhe o favor de comprar uma: Harry. Ele achou a ideia perfeita, isso porque não sabia os planos da amiga. E Hermione tinha certeza que, quando descobrisse, ele não gostaria nada, nada.

Harry era uma espécie de carta branca para Hermione. Era a única pessoa que mantinha contato tão regularmente, além de seus pais. Ele era o seu calmante e revigorante, se é que podia dizer o último.

Hermione adorava quando ele a visitava e conversavam sobre coisas amenas, sem importância. Mas ela podia ver seus olhos desesperados, confusos e desolados. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que lhe entregou o caderno sem pensar duas vezes.

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou em direção a pequena janela. Já era noite e o silêncio era tão reconfortante quanto assustador.

Esticou os braços e uma pilha de cartas foi ao chão. Hermione apenas olhou para o monte aos seus pés. As infinitas cartas de Gina, seus pedidos desesperados, suas lágrimas marcadas no pergaminho. Hermione respondera a todas elas, apenas nunca as enviou. Talvez um dia, Gina, sua grande amiga, poderia lê-las.

Hermione se levantou e arrumou as cartas numa pilha. No meio delas uma foto caiu , pegou-a e olhou bem para o rosto sorridente da foto.

Ele era e é parte de sua vida, não podia negar isso. Mas ele também era o culpado, o culpado por tudo. Mas é assim, independente do que a pessoa faça ou de quem ela é, se o amor é verdadeiro, nunca vai ter fim, nunca. Hermione deixou seu corpo ir ao chão e o choro veio forte como há tempos não vinha. Pegou seu remédio no bolso do casaco e deixou que o sono a dominasse, ali mesmo, no chão.

Rony chegou em casa de mais um plantão no trabalho. Estava cansado, mas não com sono. Andou pelo corredor escuro e bateu o joelho em algo que o fez xingar alto o bastante que, se tivesse alguém na casa, com certeza ela ouviria. Mas não havia ninguém.

Bufou sentindo o último resquício de dor e tirou o casaco, o deixando em um canto qualquer. Caminhou até a cozinha, e, automaticamente, seus pés o guiou para o armário onde guardava as bebidas. Precisava de algo forte. De volta ao corredor, Rony foi direto para o seu escritório e só lá uma fraca luz ascendeu.

Rony deixou a garrafa em um dos raros espaços na mesa e afrouxou a camisa. Sentou-se diante a mesa e serviu-se da bebida.

A cada dia que passava, Harry e toda sua família aproximavam da verdade e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Simplesmente nada. Desde o dia em que Harry mostrara aquele caderno, sua mente viajava com as palavras que escutaria de cada um deles, do desprezo que precisaria encarar, das acusações.

Fora tanto tempo se escondendo, se mantendo covardemente protegido do que iria acabar com tudo o que lhe restava, que agora, Rony se via novamente desesperado pelo que estava por vir.

Tudo estava escrito naquele caderno, tudo. Não havia outro motivo para ela entrega-lo a Harry. Ela quer que ele descubra tudo, quer que todos saibam. Mas porque agora, quatro anos depois? Porque ela não gritou, berrou para o mundo todo o que ele havia feito? E porque ele mesmo não havia o feito? Manteve-se em silêncio, apenas sobrevivendo, deixando a culpa o consumir como penitência. Mas isso não era o suficiente.

Rony ainda lembrava-se daquela noite como se ela tivesse acabado de acontecer. As cenas iam e vinham em sua mente sem piedade, e ele gostava de se torturar com elas, era o mínimo que podia fazer, não era?

As coisas entre ele e Hermione, após aquele dia, haviam ficado extremamente frias. E, após perder Rose, ele teve medo de perder Hermione. E quando finalmente ele entendeu o que havia acontecido, havia apenas um bilhete na mesa da sala, escrito com letras nervosas e distorcidas: "Não dá mais.". Era só isso. Ela havia ido embora, tornando realidade todos os seus medos. Foi um adeus frio e seco, e Rony não fez nada para mudar a situação. Ele era o culpado e isso já era o suficiente. Ele nunca mais a viu, nunca mais ouviu sua voz. Foi realmente o fim.

Rony se viu num labirinto sem saída. A casa, na qual havia perdido tudo, havia ficado para trás, sendo esquecida não só por ele, mas também por Hermione. Rony alugou o apartamento, onde passou meses trancado, sem dar notícias, envolto de sua culpa e desespero totalmente sozinho, deixando familiares e amigos extremamente preocupados.

Quando resolveu voltar a realidade, descobrira que Hermione largara o emprego e também todos os Weasley. Todos fizeram muitas perguntas, insistiam em saber que droga havia acontecido com Rony e Hermione. As perguntas eram frequentes. Ele, covarde, com medo de se expor, dava a resposta que era evidente, "Rose! O que mais pode ter sido?", gritava ele em resposta, mas nem todos engoliam. Até que um dia simplesmente pararam de perguntar. Todos pararam com a insistência de saber o porquê daquele fim trágico. Mas Harry não desistiu e ainda não está nem perto de desistir. Na verdade, ele está cada dia mais perto da verdade.

Ele sabia que fazia sua família sofrer, via nos olhos de sua mãe as lágrimas que queriam descer, mas eram impedidas com muita força, via a mão de seu pai que se estendia como consolo, mas logo caiam ao lado do corpo. Ele via o olhar dos irmãos quando estava a observar seus sobrinhos brincando. E ele tentava ao máximo parecer "normal", tentar ao máximo sorrir, ser ele mesmo, ser apenas o Rony que todos conheciam.

Rony esfregou o rosto e apoiou os braços na mesa. Sua mente não parava um segundo sequer. Abriu a gaveta, e lá estava ele. Fechou a gaveta e suspirou. Caminhou até o sofá e bebeu o último gole do copo, deixando-o num canto no chão.

Rony se ajeitou e uma única lágrima desceu de sua íris azul.

-Eu já pedi perdão tantas vezes, Hermione, que eu já perdi a conta. Mas eu nunca vou me cansar. Mesmo que você não possa me ouvir, nem você, nem Rose, eu peço perdão mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que não mereço. Eu falhei com vocês duas, sou a vergonha para a minha família. – a voz de Rony era baixa e rouca. – Mas eu amo vocês... talvez isso não seja nada diante o que eu fiz, mas é a verdade.

_**N/A: Oláaa, pessoal!**_

_**Millll desculpas pelo sumiço! Eu nem sei explicar o porque de eu ter sumido tanto tempo e sinceramente, eu nem percebi! Dhsudusuhd**_

_**Mas, para compensar, no meio ou no fim da semana apareço com um novo capítulo!**_

_**Um beijooo a todos e o meu muitooooooo obrigadaaaa!**_


	6. Chapter 6

5° Capítulo: Levanta e vai!

Rony acordou sobressaltado. A luz do sol batia diretamente em seus olhos, o que o fez desviar e acabar estatelado no chão. Soltou um palavrão com um fio de voz e voltou a sentar-se no sofá. Não devia ter bebido tanto noite passada. E não era de seu feito fazê-lo. E agora gravaria na mente essa dor de cabeça terrível, para não fazer mais essa estupidez. Esfregou a face e olhou para o relógio.

-Droga! – exclamou ao perceber que estava atrasado.

-Desculpe pelo atraso. – falou assim que entrou afobado pela sala.

-Perdeu a hora? –Harry perguntou o analisando. Rony apenas confirmou. – Você não andou bebendo, andou?

Rony parou o que fazia e suspirou.

_Como ele sempre descobre as coisas?_ – questionou sendo pego de surpresa.

Virou-se para Harry e seu olhar denunciou a resposta silenciosa.

-Não foi propositalmente. – explicou-se na defensiva. –Eu nem percebi que estava bebendo tanto. E você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

-Ok. – suspendeu o sermão que estava na ponta de sua língua. –Algo deve estar lhe incomodando para que isso acontecesse.

-Muito trabalho. –respondeu distraído.

Harry parou e cruzou os braços. Perguntava ou não? Essa era sua dúvida. Ele sabia que às vezes era chato e insistente, mas o que podia fazer em relação a isso?

-Isso teve a ver com o fato de eu estar lendo o que está naquele caderno? É por isso que está tão preocupado?

Diante da pergunta de Harry, Rony se viu desarmado. Virou-se lentamente par ao amigo e soltou um riso sarcástico. _Como ele consegue pegar as coisas no ar? Ele não está praticando legilimência! Ou será que está? Não, não... senão ele já saberia de tudo!_

-O que te faz pensar isso, Harry?

-Você anda disperso e mais preocupado desde o dia que eu lhe mostrei o caderno.

Rony riu.

-Coisa da sua cabeça. Estou como sempre estive.

-Ok. Uma hora eu chego lá e não terá como você mentir para mim. –falou sem acreditar em uma palavra do amigo.

-Você não desiste, Harry. –falou desolado.

-Então tem realmente algo além do óbvio? –perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Eu não disse isso! –exclamou carrancudo.

-Você não precisa dizer, eu já sei disse há muito tempo, Rony. – falou convicto de sua ideia e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

-Qual parte? –Rony voltou a falar.

-Como? – perguntou confuso.

-Em qual parte você está?

-Quando Hermione estava grávida.

Rony engoliu em seco.

-Porque você simplesmente não pula essas partes? Talvez elas não são tão interessantes para você.

-Ah! Eu não posso fazer isso. Hermione fez um bom trabalho, é claro. O caderno é enfeitiçado, sou obrigado a ler tudo. E eu tenho que confessar, tudo é muito interessante, mas têm alguns detalhes, muito minuciosos, que me deixa desconfortável.

Rony riu.

-Supostamente não era para ninguém ler.

-Deu para perceber. Gina está simplesmente fascinada com seus... relatos, e pega no meu pé por eu ler devagar demais!

-Gina também está lendo? –perguntou com os olhos arregalados e a face corando.

-Hermione disse que não teria problema. –deu de ombros.

-Droga. – xingou baixinho, sem que Harry ouvisse.

-Pois diga a ela que essa história não tem final feliz.

-Ela não tem tanta certeza disso.

-Que seja! Não sou eu quem vai se iludir! –alterou o tom de voz.

-Vamos ver, Rony. Vamos ver...

O silêncio se instalou no ambiente novamente, enquanto Rony lutava contra sua vontade de saber mais de Hermione.

-Tem muito tempo que não a vê?

Harry virou-se surpreso. Rony nunca perguntava sobre Hermione.

-Deve ter algumas semanas.

-Como funciona? As visitas...

-Na verdade é meio estranho. Ela pede a Paul ou Maree para entrar em contato comigo quando quer me ver. Ou seja, eu não a vejo quando quero, ela solicita a minha presença. –falou desgostoso. – E isso não acontece frequentemente. Na verdade, quanto mais o tempo passa, menos eu a vejo.

Rony se manteve em silêncio enquanto o amigo falava. Era difícil aceitar a ideia de que fora ele o causador de toda essa distância.

-E como ela estava? – pigarreou.

Harry hesitou por um momento. O que deveria dizer? Que ela estava péssima, tomando vários remédios e completamente acabada?

-Na medida do possível, bem. –falou desconfortável, mas Rony não percebeu.

-Que bom. –soltou um meio sorriso e saiu da sala, dando fim ao assunto.

Pelo dia leve que o departamento dos aurores passava naquela segunda-feira, nada impedia Harry de sair mais cedo, o que com certeza Gina iria adorar.

-Vou mais cedo hoje. –Harry avisou, vestindo seu casaco.

-É... está tudo meio parado por aqui. –falou Rony.

-Vai ficar?

-Vou sim. Não tenho mais nada para fazer.

Harry se despediu e caminhou até a porta. Quando a abriu, parou.

-Porque não dá uma passada lá em casa mais tarde? As crianças vão gostar de vê-lo. Já tem o que... –falou pensativo. –Quase dois meses?

Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

-Eu sei que não gosta de sair. Você não tem que pensar se deve ou não ir, Rony. É só levantar sua bunda da cadeira e ir! – falou divertido e saiu, deixando um Rony emburrado para trás.

Harry chegou em casa rindo de si mesmo. Subiu as escadas correndo e constatou que as crianças não estavam em casa. Pelo horário, estavam na Toca, na aula.

Assim como todos os Weasley filhos, os netos eram todos ensinados em casa. E com tantas crianças na família, Molly, com sua energia e firmeza, tinha a ajuda de Melanie e Vivianne, esposas de Fred e Jorge respectivamente, que davam conta perfeitamente do recado, com sua alegria e jeitinho lúdico de ensinar.

Harry passou em seu quarto e nada de Gina. _Será que está no Ministério? _– pensou.

Então foi até o escritório de Gina e abriu a porta bem devagar. E lá estava ela, andando de um lado para o outro, falando freneticamente com alguém que estava na lareira. Harry entrou na sala em silêncio e fechou a porta atrás de si, recostando-se na mesma.

-Eu já disse! –Gina exclamou exasperada. – Precisa repetir?

-Gina...

-Beth, ele é um idiota! Qualquer coisa o mande lidar comigo, ok? –falou com os olhos faiscando.

-Ok. Você é quem sabe, chefinha. –riu a amiga.

-A gente se vê amanhã, Beth. –riu também e viu a cabeça de Beth sumir nas chamas.

-Ocupada? –Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

Gina soltou um grito e pulou no lugar onde estava.

-HARRY! –exclamou com a respiração acelerada. – O que está fazendo ai? Caramba! Você me assustou!

Harry riu e se aproximou, abraçando-a.

-Eu saí mais cedo. Achei que fosse gostar.

Gina sorriu.

-Problemas? –perguntou em relação ao trabalho.

-Nada que eu não resolva. Esses caras comem na minha mão. Idiotas! – riu.

-Comem na sua mão... sei... – cruzou os braços.

-Ah! Você entendeu! – riu.

-Já acabou?

-Talvez eu possa tirar uns dez minutinhos para você, Potter.

-Isso seria muito interessante. –sorriu e a puxou para um beijo. – Venha tomar um banho comigo. –sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Gostei disso. –falou sentindo um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

-Você podia chegar todos os dias mais cedo, sabia?! –falou com um sorriso sapeca.

Essa era Gina aos olhos de Harry, uma mulher forte, determinada, mas que não perdia aquele ar jovial e sapeca.

Harry terminou de vestir a camisa e jogou-se na cama ao lado da ruiva.

-Você enjoaria antes que eu percebesse. –jogou verde.

-Que tentativa mais chula! – riu. –Eu quero você desde os meus dez anos de idade. Não tem como eu enjoar de você.

Harry deu um de seus mais belos sorrisos e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, aninhando-a em seus braços.

-Daqui a pouco as crianças chegam. –Gina falou com a voz abafada por estar com a face no peito de Harry.

-Pelo menos deu para termos alguns minutinhos...

-E que minutinhos! –gargalhou. –Vem, Tayla deve estar fazendo algum lanche delicioso! –levantou-se e puxou Harry pela mão.

-Acho que vamos ter uma visita hoje. –falou quando já lanchavam.

Gina arregalou os olhos e engasgou com o suco.

-Ela...

-Não, Gina. –cortou-a gentilmente, antes que criasse expectativas.

-Ah. –disfarçou a decepção.

-Você vai gostar. –tentou anima-la. –Ele não deu certeza, mas eu acho que ele vem.

Gina ergueu a sobrancelhas, cética.

-Rony?

-Sim. –falou com um meio sorriso.

-Tá brincando!

-Bom, vamos ver. Tivemos uma conversa particularmente longa hoje.

-E o que conversaram?

-Ele deu a entender que realmente tem algo que não sabemos e perguntou por ela.

Harry contou tudo a esposa, deixando-a pensativa.

-Ele deve sentir muita falta.

-Sem dúvida.

-Bom, acho que essa noite eu cozinho. –sorriu.

-Você na cozinha... –falou lentamente.

-O que? De repente eu passei a cozinhar mal?

-Você cozinha perfeitamente bem, Gina, e sabe disso. Mas ver você na cozinha é... sexy. Eu já lhe disse isso várias vezes.

-Harry! –exclamou divertida. –Pois então, se você estiver certo, Potter, eu lhe prometo uma noite de insônia e pura diversão. –falou num sussurro e mordeu o morango em seguida.

Harry não teve tempo de revidar a sua provocação.

-MAMÃE! –três vozes gritaram, tirando o casal de seu momento íntimo.

Gina agachou-se e recebeu os três num abraço apertado.

-E eu, vou receber um abraço também?

-Papai! –os três largaram a mãe e correram para o pai.

-Vocês não deram trabalho para a sua avó e tias, deram?

-O James... –começou Lily.

-Lily! –exclamou James raivoso, deixando Lily amuada.

-Vou fingir que nada aconteceu dessa vez. –falou Gina com seu olhar típico de Molly Weasley. –Agora, todos já para cima, banho!

Os três subiram discutindo entre si.

-Eu vou. –falou Harry.

-Ui... -sussurrou. –Maridão solícito. –sorriu.

-Mais tarde... -falou implicitamente e beijou Gina na área do pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar.

Logo, todos já estavam de banho tomado e brincavam com Harry na sala.

-Eu atendo! –gritou o moreno quando escutou a campainha tocar. – AH! –exclamou alegre.

-Eu levantei minha bunda da cadeira e vim. –deu de ombros.

-Gina vai adorar! –puxou-o para dentro.

-TIO RONY! –Lily, Alvo e James gritaram e correram para o tio que não viam há algum tempo.

Rony ficou um tanto surpreso com a recepção daquelas três crianças. Elas demonstravam tanto amor e saudade, que para Rony era um tanto surreal sentir as emoções que aqueles pequenos seres despertavam em seu íntimo. Quando se deu conta, percebeu que morrera de saudade de abraça-las, de até mesmo, ouvir suas vozes e risadas.

-Hey, calma, deixe o tio de vocês respirar.

-Tio Rony, nós vamos brincar, não vamos? –perguntou Alvo.

-Claro que sim. Eu só preciso ver a mãe de vocês primeiro e já volto.

-Então vai rápido! –falou Lily apressada, fazendo Rony rir.

-Quer dizer que a Senhora Potter está cozinhando? –interrogou quando chegou a cozinha.

-Rony! Você veio! –Gina largou tudo e se jogou nos braços do irmão.

-É. –falou sem graça.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo. –falou com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu também, Gina. E faz algum tempo que não como sua comida.

-Então hoje você vai se empanturrar!

-Tio Rony!

-Vai logo! É capaz de eles te sequestrarem!

Rony riu e voltou para a sala.

As horas passavam rapidamente para Rony. Era simplesmente revigorante brincar despreocupadamente com seus sobrinhos e afilhado. Nada poderia ser mais revigorante.

-Lá se vai a minha sala. –brincou Gina.

-Ponto para mim. –sussurrou Harry e se encaminhou para junto dos quatro.

Tempo depois após jantarem, James, Alvo e Lily dormiam profundamente em suas camas, restando apenas Rony, Harry e Gina na sala totalmente bagunçada.

-Desculpe pela sua sala. –Rony riu.

-Eu deveria fazê-lo arrumar tudo. –brincou.

-Eles são ótimos. Não tem dúvida que vocês são pais maravilhosos.

-A gente tenta. Mas eles são realmente ótimos. –Harry falou com orgulho.

-Eu deveria aparecer mais. Sou um péssimo tio e padrinho.

-Isso seria mais que ótimo. –falou Gina. –Você pode não perceber, mas eles sentem sua falta.

Rony sorriu constrangido.

-Eu não quero virar um desconhecido para eles. Principalmente Lily que é tão nova e passei pouco tempo com ela. –ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e voltou a falar: - eles me fazem bem. –falou com a testa enrugada como se acabasse de fazer uma grande descoberta.

-É claro que eles fazem. Eles também são sua família, Rony.

-Eu pensava que ficar perto de crianças me deixaria melancólico, na verdade era como eu me sentia.

-É totalmente compreensível esse sentimento. Mas talvez agora você precise delas mais do que imagina. –deduziu a ruiva.

-É... talvez. –sussurrou. Colocou a mão no queixo e suspirou. –Eu queria muito ter filhos agora. Eu só tive essa experiência por dois anos, não é muita coisa.

-Você ainda pode ter filhos. –falou Harry.

-Ahh, não. Não mais. Rose foi...única. Foi bom enquanto durou. –tentou sorrir.

-E o que pretende fazer da vida? Morar naquele mausoléu o resto da vida? –foi enfática.

-Eu tenho... assuntos para acertar, Gina. E só vou descansar quando tudo estiver resolvido. Fora isso, não tenho com o que me preocupar. Sem filhos, esposa... tenho meu emprego. O que mais um solteirão de 33 anos deseja? –riu.

-Você não vai desistir, não é? –perguntou Harry.

-Você desistiria se estivesse no meu lugar, Harry? Gina?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio.

-Eu sei que não. Nenhum de vocês dois.

-Só tenho medo que faça alguma besteira. –Gina confessou.

-Bobagem. –bebericou sua bebida.

-Se você fizer alguma idiotice eu o prendo para nunca ver a luz do sol, Ronald. –ameaçou.

Rony riu cético, fazendo Gina bufar.

A conversa se tornou mais leve após isso, até que os olhos de Rony mirou certo canto da sala e ele se levantou.

-Aonde vai?-perguntou Gina.

Rony pegou o caderno e voltou a sentar-se. E novamente o destino o colocava diante as provas.

-Vocês não deviam ler isso. –balançou o objeto nas mãos.

-E qual seria o motivo para não ler? – Gina desafiou o irmão.

-Isso é deprimente. Quero dizer... isso tudo já aconteceu... sei lá. –suspirou.

-Hermione queria que lêssemos. –argumentou Harry.

-Hermione deveria pensar duas vezes antes de tomar suas decisões.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar cúmplice e permaneceram em silêncio.

-Vocês têm que entender que, seja o que estiver aqui, nada vai fazer eu e Hermione voltar. Acabou e eu estou tentando digerir isso há quatro anos. Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo ao invés de se alimentarem com falsas esperanças. –Rony nunca falara tão sinceramente como agora. Talvez o medo estivesse tomando conta de sua consciência, pois ele sabia que não teria como evitar a verdade.

-Eu sinto muito por ter afastado Hermione da vida de vocês. Mas eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Infelizmente.

-Rony, isso não é sua culpa. –Gina falou confusa e Rony apenas sorriu torto.

-Eu sinto muito a falta dela... vocês não fazem ideia.

-Rony, deve ter algum jeito, deixa a gente te ajudar. –suplicou.

-Não tem como, Gina. –suspirou e se levantou. –Eu já vou. Tenho plantão amanhã. Prometo que vou aparecer mais. Eu só quero pedir uma coisa.

-O que é? –Harry perguntou.

-Não deixa... não deixa que o que tem escrito ai, os façam me odiar. –falou com dificuldade.

-Rony...- Gina sussurrou.

-Esquece tudo o que eu disse. –riu. Seu corpo girou e Rony desapareceu.

-Isso tudo é uma droga, Harry! –Gina se levantou raivosa, sentindo as lágrimas grossas descendo por sua face. –Você tem toda razão! Algo está errado, muito errado e ele se culpa por isso! –exasperou-se. –Como ele pode pensar assim? Ele fez tudo, tudo o que podia!

Harry ficou em silêncio refletindo sobre tudo o que Rony dissera. Uma desconfiança brotou em sua mente, mas nada que deveria dizer agora.

-Isso tudo é uma grande merda! –exclamou com a voz dura, afastando as lágrimas, e seguiu para o quarto.

**N/A: Oiii, pessoal!**

**Como prometido mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Agradeço a todos pela companhiaaa!**

**Grande beijoooooooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

6° capítulo

Revigorante

_**Hermione **_

_O parto é um momento muito confuso, se é que essa é a melhor palavra para definir. São muitas emoções e sentimentos ao mesmo tempo._

_Primeiro vem aquela ansiedade. Foram longos nove meses de espera, e eu sentia necessidade de ter Rose nos meus braços, ver seu rosto. Para mim foi como um desespero quase incontrolável. Em seguida, a dor começar a tomar seu corpo, sua mente e sua razão. Eu passei por algumas aulas de parto, mas nada se compara a realidade, e digo isso em qualquer situação. Quando Rose estava quase nascendo foi o momento mais difícil e eu realmente me descontrolei. Rony ficou ao meu lado todo o tempo, e isso, com certeza, foi realmente necessário para mim. Sei que não foi uma experiência boa para você, Rony. Eu judiei de você, bati, gritei, xinguei... Acho que nunca pedi desculpas por isso, então eu o faço agora: mil desculpas._

_Finalmente, quando chegou a hora, meu corpo parecia estar anestesiado de alguma forma pela dor que eu já vinha sentindo durante horas. Eu só me concentrava em fazer força e acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Eu já estava cansada, só queria fechar os olhos e dormir. Eu sabia que Rony falava comigo, mas eu não o escutava mais, era mais como um zunido. _

_Mas logo eu ouvi aquele choro invadir o quarto. Eu fui muito bem recompensada depois de toda aquela aflição. Ela foi colocada ao meu peito, e foi uma sensação maravilhosa! Ela era minha, saíra do meu ventre, fruto da nossa união, Rony. Não poderia existir coisa mais perfeita. Ela era linda e tão frágil. Naquele momento eu sabia, eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la. _

_**Rony**_

_Só tenho uma coisinha a declarar: fui socado, arranhado, xingado. Dá para perceber que, apesar de não ter sido eu a dar a luz um bebê, não foi uma experiência muito boa. _

_(Hermione deu uma espiada no que eu escrevi e começou a falar, falar e falar.) _

_Tudo bem, morena! Foi só um momento de descontração. Não fique brava! ( Ela também leu isso e bufou, revirando os olhos, e saiu batendo o pé.)_

_Desculpe pela brincadeira, agora falarei sério. E vou começar relatando a agonia de ver você naquela situação e eu totalmente imponente, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa. Eu sei que estava naquela situação para o nascimento de nossa filha, sabia que não estava sofrendo por um Cruciatus, ou coisa parecida, mas foi agonizante. Acho que é a única palavra que pode definir o que senti. _

_Eu dei o melhor de mim ficando ao seu lado, lhe dando força. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão pouco! E assim como você, eu já não aguentava mais esperar para o nascimento de Rose. E quando finalmente aconteceu eu confesso que senti uma inveja estranha. Uma inveja boa, se é que isso existe. Fora você que a carregara durante aqueles longos meses, era você que tinha aquele tipo de ligação que apenas a mãe tem com bebê. Foi você quem ajudou aquele ser a se desenvolver e vir a vida com saúde. Eu me sentia como num papel secundário. Sim, eu me sentia assim._

_Mas quando eu peguei Rose nos braços pela primeira vez, tudo mudou. Foi algo inexplicável, pois eu sabia que ela também era parte de mim. Eu cuidaria dela dali para frente, junto com você. Ela também era minha, Mione. E aquela pequena inveja simplesmente se dissipou. _

_P.S.: Hermione, sei que está no quarto e ainda com raiva. Mas isso não vai durar muito tempo. Sei como fazer você ficar mais tranquila._

Harry estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Gina. Fechou o caderno e se ajeitou.

-Eu entendo bem o que o Rony falou.

-Eu nunca tinha pensando por esse lado. –confessou Gina. –Mas isso não faz da mãe a mais importante ou a mais amada.

-Não é essa a questão. As mães estão em completa ligação com os filhos desde o primeiro dia de gestação. E nós, os pais, só temos a oportunidade de construir essa ligação, nove meses depois. –suspirou. –É difícil explicar... mas isso passa. São apenas pensamentos de um pai assustado, de primeira viagem, com medo de não conseguir fazer tudo certo. –riu.

-Que bom que isso passa. Não me agradaria ter que lidar com um marido com ciúme por, resumidamente, não poder gerar filhos! –brincou, revirando os olhos, e foi pega de surpresa por Harry que a abraçou e a deitou na cama, beijando-a nos lábios.

-Esse final de semana você está livre. –Gina falou acariciando sua nuca.

-Totalmente livre, ruiva. Raridade.

-E o que vamos fazer? –insinuou.

-Podemos levar as crianças ao parque ou em Hogsmeade.

-Hum... Eu tinha pensado em algo mais... –apontou para si própria e para Harry. –Eu e você. –sussurrou.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

-Entendi. –mordeu a pontinha da orelha de Gina.

-Fred e Jorge vão fazer um passeio com os garotos, então pensei que James, Alvo e Lily pudessem ir também. –falou com os olhos brilhando.

-E ter um final de semana inteirinho...só eu e você?-beijou-lhe o pescoço.

-Era isso que eu tinha em mente. –falou num sussurro, puxando Harry mais para si. –Eu e você, naquela pousada, no alto da montanha.

-Você já pensou em tudo. –parou os carinhos e riu.

-É claro que sim. Nós dois precisamos sempre renovar quando se trata do nosso casamento. Não quero cair na mesmice e deixar que tudo, eu digo tudo, ir se apagando aos poucos. Porque eu sei que é isso que acontece com a maioria dos casais. Eu não quero ser como os outros casais, Harry. Daqui a alguns anos os meninos vão para Hogwarts e depois seguir suas vidas e novamente seremos só eu e você.

-Não podemos deixar a chama morrer.

-Isso. –sorriu. –Lembra quando Hermione foi embora? Lembra o que eu te pedi?

-Seja o que for, ou o que aconteça, nós nunca vamos afastar um do outro sem antes conversar e tentar resolver as coisas. –suspirou.

-É isso. –falou com o coração leve.

-Eu nunca vou me esquecer. –garantiu-lhe, e Gina sorriu.

-Bom, já que temos planos para o final de semana, vamos guardar energia. –deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e se levantou.

-Hey! –chamou indignada. Harry piscou para ela e entrou para o banho, deixando uma Gina bufando para trás.

Harry e Rony estavam atolados naquela manhã de quinta-feira. Mas nada que não estivessem acostumados.

-Pelo menos você tem o final de semana. –comentou Rony.

-Acho que merecidamente. –riu.

-Sem dúvidas, meu amigo. O que vai fazer?

-Gina quer dar um passeio. Hum... eu e ela.

-Entendi. –riu. –E os meninos?

-Fred e Jorge vão levar todos para uma espécie de excursão.

-Sério? –perguntou animado.

-Sim. Por quê?

-Talvez... eu poderia ir com eles. Quero dizer... –falou envergonhado. –Eles não se importariam, não é?

-Claro que não! –falou surpreso.

-Seria bom para passar um tempo com eles, ficar mais próximo. Elas me fazem bem e eu sinto falta delas.

-Claro, claro. Acho que é uma grande ideia, Rony.

-Acho que vou ter folga no domingo. Vou mandar uma coruja para Fred mais tarde. –falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Deixando um Harry bastante satisfeito.

Para a alegria das crianças, sábado chegou animado. A Toca era toda excitação das crianças com o passeio do final de semana.

-Aproveitem bastante. –falou Harry com os filhos.

-Não se esqueçam de avisar ao Rony onde estão. –lembrou Gina.

-Ele vai mesmo? É um pouco difícil de acreditar. –comentou Fred.

-Ficar perto das crianças é uma forma de ele ter Rose com ele. Ele percebeu isso e tenho certeza que ele vai. –respondeu Harry.

-Mas _ontem_ mesmo ele era tão resistente! –Jorge falou metafórico.

-Rony nunca vai superar a perda dele, e de alguma forma é difícil para ele ver todos nós com nossos filhos, Jorge. Ele queria Rose aqui, mas não a tem. Era tudo muito recente. Mas agora, penso eu, que ele quer dar a volta por cima. As crianças fazem bem a ele. Ele está descobrindo um caminho para continuar. –falou Gina.

-Isso é bom.-falou Jorge.

-Muito bom. –completou Fred.

-Ok, então vocês sabem: nada de brincadeirinhas, perguntas indiscretas e etc.

-Nós sabemos, irmãzinha! –falou Fred.

-Não precisamos de babá! –falou o irmão gêmeo. – E vê se vocês dois não fazem mais crianças. Não seremos a babá sempre que quiserem sair para seus encontros às escuras.

-Idiota! –xingou a ruiva, porém riu acompanhada de Harry.

Rony chegou tarde na madrugada sábado. Estava cansado, não podia negar. Mas também não podia negar que estava ansioso para passar o dia com os sobrinhos.

Arrumou uma pequena bolsa com alguns pertences e dormiu por algumas horas, a espera que sol raiasse. Logo de manhãzinha, recebeu a coruja de Fred. Era hora de partir. Rony desapareceu num sopro.

Quando Rony se viu num pequeno acampamento, as crianças correram para recebê-lo.

-É bom ter ver aqui, Rony! –falou um dos gêmeos com um sorriso.

A partir daquele momento, não teve cansaço que pudesse destruir a festa que se instalara no local. E Rony podia jurar que, em quatro anos, nunca se sentira tão feliz e revigorado, com a companhia daquelas inocentes crianças.

**N/A: Olá, pessoal!**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, um pouco mais curtinho dessa vez!**

**Espero que gostem! ;)**

**Logo venho com mais um novinho!**

**Obrigadaaaa a todos, e espero coments!**

**Beijossssssssssssssssssssssssss**


	8. Chapter 8

7º Capítulo: Passos à frente

-E ai cara? –perguntou Rony animado. Largou sua bolsa na mesa e jogou-se na cadeira.

-Temos alguém animado aqui hoje! –comentou Harry aos risos. Rony estava com a face cansada, mas seus lábios sustentavam um enorme sorriso.

-Harry, meu dia ontem foi ótimo! Foi o melhor dia de folga que eu já tive na vida! Eu não me divertia há tempos e não podia ter tomado melhor decisão em ter ido encontrar os meninos. Eu não me sinto assim há anos! –soltou o ar com alívio. –Eles me deram um sopro de vida, Harry. É isso, um sopro de vida. –sorriu.

-Gina, você tinha que ver como Rony estava feliz! Eu não o via assim, desde aquele maldito dia! Foi simplesmente maravilhoso! –Harry contava para a esposa, sua conversa com Rony, mas Gina se mantinha em silêncio e os olhos perdidos no nada.

Harry parou de falar e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva. Pegou uma de suas mãos e Gina pareceu acordar de seu devaneio.

-Desculpa... –sorriu desconcertada. –Acho que Rony está tomando um rumo agora.

-O que foi, Gina? –ignorou seu comentário.

Gina suspirou, brincando com os dedos de Harry.

-Eu estava ouvindo o que você dizia, mas ai lembrei-me de algo.

-O que é?

-Quanto tempo que não vê Hermione? –olhou-o nos olhos.

-Não sei ao certo. Mas deve ter quase dois meses, eu acho.

-Harry, ela nunca ficou tanto tempo sem dar notícias. Eu...eu acho que Hermione foi embora.

Harry franziu a testa com as palavras de Gina.

-Ela não faria isso. –falou num sussurro. –Você sabe que ela é assim, passa tempos sem mandar uma notícia.

-Harry, no começo você falava com ela quase todos os dias e a via três vezes por semana. Depois, passou a vê-la duas vezes, depois uma vez por semana. Até que chegou aos quinze em quinze dias, depois variava em vinte e vinte dias e por ai vai. Mas nunca, nunca chegou a mais de um mês, Harry. Nunca. Tem quase dois meses que ela não manda notícias.

-Isso não quer dizer que ela foi embora, Gina. Para onde ela iria? Hermione não pode ficar sozinha! Ela precisa de alguém. –falou tenso. Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Harry...

-Ela não pode ter feito isso. –correu até o armário e começou a se despir.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Eu vou até a casa dos pais dela.

-Harry, já é tarde.

-Não interessa, Gina! Eu preciso saber que idiotice Hermione fez dessa vez!

-Harry, por favor. –falou se aproximando e segurou seus braços. –É tarde. Se ela não estiver mais lá, ir agora ou amanhã não vai fazer diferença.

Harry relaxou os ombros e abraçou Gina.

-Isso tudo é realmente uma grande merda, Gina. –falou desolado.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava pronto para seguir com seus planos da noite anterior.

-Vai me manter informada? –perguntou Gina sentada na beirada da cama, o olhando.

-Assim que eu souber de alguma coisa eu te falo.

-Hoje eu tenho que ir ao Ministério. Nos vemos lá.

-Ok. –beijou-a nos lábios. –Nos vemos mais tarde.

Gina confirmou e o observou até sumir pela porta.

Harry preferiu seguir para a casa dos pais de Hermione de carro, uma vez que o bairro é movimentado demais para se aparatar nesse horário.

Estava com tanta pressa, que às vezes perdia a noção de quão rápido dirigia, com as mãos quase fundindo com o volante. Por sorte, o tráfego estava livre, e o bairro não ficava tão longe do seu.

Estacionou o carro e desceu. A casa de Hermione era no outro quarteirão. Então, antes de ir diretamente a casa dos pais da amiga, Harry seguiu apressado até a casa de Hermione.

Harry tocou a campainha várias vezes, bateu na porta, chamou por Hermione e nada.

-Ei! A casa está vazia. Não tem ninguém ai. –falou um vizinho que varria a rua.

-Você conhecia a moça que morava aqui? –Harry perguntou.

-Só de vista.

-Sabe mais ou menos quanto tempo que a casa está vazia?

-Há uns dois meses mais ou menos. Não tenho certeza.

-Ok. Obrigada. Tenha um bom dia!

Harry caminhava a passos apressados, quase correndo, totalmente atordoado.

_Dois meses. Dois meses que a casa está vazia, _pensava atordoado.

Quando chegou a porta do Sr. e Sra. Granger, Harry tentou parecer calmo, mas desistiu. Bateu logo a campainha e esperou. Logo, Sra. Granger apareceu à porta, um tanto surpresa por ver Harry.

-Harry!

-Sra. Granger! Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. –tentou sorrir. –Espero não estar incomodando a essa hora da manhã.

-Não. Claro que não! Só estou surpresa. Pode me dar um minuto?

-Claro.

Harry viu Marre voltar para dentro de casa e falar com alguém que estava nas escadas.

-Vá para cozinha. Eu logo estarei lá. –Harry pode escuta-la falando com sua voz doce e, pela fresta da porta, Harry viu um par de pernas curtas descerem as escadas. Uma criança?

-Eu tô com fome. –Harry ouviu a voz de um menino soar.

-Eu já vou, querido. São só alguns minutinhos. –Marre respondeu e Harry pode ver um garotinho de cabelos castanhos correr até a cozinha.

-Desculpe pela demora, Harry. Estou ajudando uma sobrinha que veio com filho. –falou desculpando-se.

-Sem problemas, Sra. Granger. Na verdade eu não quero tomar seu tempo. Eu vim saber de Hermione. Passei na casa dela e ninguém responde. Um vizinho falou que a casa está vazia há uns dois meses. –disparou a falar.

-Ah, sim. –falou baixo. –Venha, Harry, entre.

Harry aceitou o convite e sentou-se no sofá.

Marre ficou alguns segundos olhando para o olhar desnorteado de Harry. Era um amigo tão bom, se preocupava tanto com Hermione.

-Harry, Hermione foi embora. –falou depois de um tempo.

-Como assim embora? Para onde?

-Ela resolveu ir embora, os motivos me são desconhecidos. Todos esses anos eu tentei entender o que aconteceu, mas ela sempre dizia que era Rose e não falava mais nada. Eu sabia que um dia ela iria se afastar de vez. E infelizmente eu não faço a menor ideia de onde ela esteja.

-Como assim?

-Ela não contou a ninguém para onde ia. Eu só consegui fazê-la prometer que mandaria notícias. E eu as recebo mais ou menos de quinze a quinze dias.

-Então foi por isso que ela me pediu a coruja. –falou entorpecido.

-Sem dúvidas.

-Mas, Sra. Granger, eu vi Hermione, ela não estava nada bem.

Marre sorriu fraco.

-Harry, quantas vezes eu e Paul falamos para mudar de ideia e Hermione simplesmente ignorava. Você sabe como ela é... quando decide algo, nada a faz mudar de ideia.

-Porque não me falaram? Porque não me procuraram?

-Hermione não queria. Ela sabe que você tem grandes chances de achá-la. Ela quis alguns dias a frente.

-Isso não é certo! –exclamou exasperado.

-Harry, eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela noite, não sei o que aconteceu com Rony e Hermione. E apesar de deixar que ela tomasse suas decisões, Hermione não está bem. Entenda, se ela não tomar seus remédios, eu não sei o que pode acontecer. –Marre fungou.

-Não se preocupe, Sra. Granger, eu vou dar um jeito. –falou tentando confortá-la.

-Se ela souber que você a está procurando, Harry, ela vai dar um jeito de sumir novamente.

-Então eu preciso que você não conte nada a ela, Sra. Granger. Eu sei que quer protegê-la, mas ela precisa de ajuda. Deixe-me ajudá-la também. –suplicou.

Marre ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, ponderando o desejo da filha e a necessidade de ajudá-la.

-Tudo bem. Se quiser posso lhe dar todas as cartas que tenho, apesar de achar que não ajude em nada, talvez você ache algo.

-Sim, sim, seria ótimo.

Enquanto dirigia para o Ministério, Harry desejou intimamente ter usado aparatação. Dirigia o mais rápido que podia e quando chegou, correu para a entrada, sem perder tempo.

Enquanto o elevador subia, sua mente não parava de arranjar estratégias. Quando desceu em seu andar, correu e entrou em sua sala, afobado.

-Opa! –exclamou Rony quando o viu.

-Bom dia. –falou respirando fundo.

-Gina esteve aqui umas três vezes te procurando. –falou achando Harry estranho.

-Ok.

-HARRY! –falou Gina.

-Gina! –Harry falou aliviado.

Imediatamente ambos foram para um canto mais afastado e Harry lhe contou tudo o que havia se passado pela manhã.

-Eu te disse, Harry, eu te disse! –falou tentando se controlar.

-Eu sei! Como eu não percebi isso antes? –questionou-se.

-E agora?

-E agora vou atrás dela!

-Hey! O que vocês dois tanto cochicham? –perguntou Rony com a testa enrugada.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Dizer ou não?

- O que está acontecendo afinal de contas? –perguntou novamente, preocupado.

-Hermione foi embora, simplesmente sumiu sem deixar nem uma pista. –Gina revelou.

Por um momento Rony arregalou seus lindos olhos azuis, refletindo.

-Se ela fez isso ela tem seus motivos. –argumentou.

-Rony, se fosse outras circunstâncias, seria diferente. –falou Harry.

-Outras circunstâncias? –perguntou sem entender.

Harry suspirou resignado.

-Quando eu a vi pela última vez, Hermione não estava bem, estava tomando vários remédios trouxas e a Sra. Granger me falou essa manhã que Hermione estava indo a consultas médicas com certa frequência.

-Ela está doente, é isso? –perguntou num fio de voz.

-Sim.

-E o que exatamente?

-Não faço a menor ideia. Ela não me contava. Marre também não soube me dizer o que realmente ela tem. Apesar de acompanha-la nas consultas, Hermione não a inteirava sobre os exames e tudo o mais.

-Isso não é bom.

-Rony, você pode nos ajudar! –Harry falou enérgico.

-Como?

-Tente lembrar algum lugar que Hermione costumava comentar. Algum lugar que ela foi, ou gostaria de ir. Isso pode ajudar muito.

-É verdade. –confirmou Gina.

-Ok. No momento eu não recordo de nada, mas vou tentar.

-HARRY! –Gina gritou assustando os dois homens. –O caderno! Lá deve ter algo!

-Acho que vou ter que ler mais rápido. –comentou seguindo para sua mesa.

Rony ficou estático no mesmo local. O que aconteceria dali para frente?

A partir daquele dia, Harry acelerou a leitura, acreditando que lá poderia ter alguma dica de onde Hermione poderia estar. Mas conciliar família, trabalho, a busca por Hermione e a leitura não era algo fácil. Mas com jeitinho, Harry e Gina conseguiam seguir com a leitura pouco a pouco.

Num certo momento, Harry percebeu que os dias no caderno se aproximavam do dia da morte de Rose. Então ele viu a data e o que parecia ser o último escrito: 12 de fevereiro de 2009, dois dias antes da morte de Rose.

O relato era algo simples e curto, dizendo como Rose era esperta, como ela crescia a cada dia e como estavam felizes. Depois disso, Harry viu várias páginas em branco, até que achou uma página dobrada, com o seguinte escrito: Fim.

Harry folheou o caderno e viu várias páginas escritas e quando observou, estava no alto da página: 14 de fevereiro de 2009. Era o dia que tudo aconteceu.

**N/A: Oi, pessoall!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, não foi minha intenção ! Mas vou recompensá-los postando mais essa semana, ok?**

**Um grande beijo a todos e espero que gostemm!**

**Obrigada pela companhia!**


	9. Chapter 9

14 de fevereiro de 2009

_Era um dia normal. Mais um sábado em que eu , Rony e Rose fazíamos um passeio em família. Tínhamos ido a Toca, à casa dos meus pais e logo a tardinha, quase anoitecendo, já estávamos em casa. _

_Rose estava cansada e dormia nos braços de Rony. Trocamos sua roupa sem acordá-la e a colocamos na cama. Nós ainda costumávamos ficar horas e horas babando por ela, totalmente hipnotizados. Fizemos isso durante alguns minutos naquela noite, mas logo queríamos aproveitar aquele momento para ficarmos a sós. _

_Estávamos nos beijando e rindo um do outro quando escutamos um barulho, era como uma explosão, só que um barulho mais baixo. Nós nos separamos e ficamos em silêncio. Segundos depois, ouvimos o mesmo barulho e em seguida o choro de Rose. _

_Rony arregalou seus olhos para mim e eu apertei seus braços. Ele espiou pela janela que dava para a parte de trás do jardim e eu segui seu olhar. Parte do muro que cercava nossa casa, estava em destroços. Meu coração começou a acelerar dentro do peito e eu só pensava em Rose. Rony parecia pensar o mesmo._

_-Hermione, pegue Rose e saia daqui, agora! –falou aos sussurros, mas nervoso. _

_Eu não discuti. Assenti e corri para o quarto de Rose. Nesse meio tempo, podia ouvir várias vozes no andar debaixo. Vozes que gritavam hora por mim, pelo meu nome de solteira, hora por Rony. _

_Quando cheguei ao quarto, Rose chorava copiosamente, amedrontada. Eu a peguei no colo, tentando reconforta-la, mas eu tremia e sem que percebesse também chorava. _

_Rony havia desaparecido, eu não sabia onde ele estava, e não podia deixa-lo ali, sozinho. Eu queria procura-lo, mas também queria tirar Rose dali, o mais rápido possível. Era isso que Rony queria que eu fizesse. _

_Eu tentava me controlar ao máximo, e fazer a coisa certa. Mas quando me dei conta, lembrei que deixara minha bolsa, com a varinha dentro, na sala. Aquela lembrança fez meu estômago afundar e deixei o desespero tomar conta de mim. _

_Eu fiquei ali, totalmente paralisada, no quarto de Rose. Ela me perguntava o que estava acontecendo e eu só sabia dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Eu olhei bem para seu rosto: seus olhos no mesmo tom que os meus, seus lábios carnudos como o de Rony, assim como seus cabelos ruivos. Eu sorri e disse: "Eu amo você e não vou deixar nada te machucar." Ela sorriu de volta e beijou minha face. Eu nunca pude imaginar que aquela seria a última vez que eu poderia tê-la em meus braços... viva. _

_De repente Rony entrou no quarto, afobado._

_- O que você ainda faz aqui? –perguntou desesperado._

_-Minha varinha está na sala! _

_-Merlin! Merlin! Eu já chamei ajuda, eles devem estar chegando. Toma leve a minha._

_-Rony, eu não posso deixar você aqui, ainda mais sem varinha. –não aguentei e deixei as lágrimas inundarem meus olhos. _

_-Hermione, por favor, vai logo. Eu vou ficar bem. _

_Eu vi que ele suplicava esse pedido, e por fim eu acabei cedendo. _

_Rony ia me passar sua varinha, quando dois homens encapuzados irromperam no corredor. Ele com seu ótimo reflexo começou a duelar com ambos._

_-HERMIONE, VÁ AGORA! –gritou e eu corri escada afora. Rose voltara a chorar nos meus braços e eu apenas desejava chegar até a minha bolsa. Vi-a na mesa e a peguei com as mãos nervosas. Mas não dava para abrir. Desci Rose e falei: "Rose, agarre-se a minha perna e não solte. Não se afaste de mim."_

_Eu podia sentir seu abraço forte, abri a bolsa e senti a madeira entre meus dedos. De repente um estrondo ao lado, jogou-nos contra o sofá. Agarrei a varinha com força, mas eu não sentia mais Rose colada a minha perna. _

_-ROSE! –gritei antes que minha visão desembaçasse. Ouvi seu choro próximo a mim e me virei. Ela sangrava e eu não sabia exatamente onde, e aquilo me fez ficar mais desesperada. Eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. _

_Quando olhei pelo local, a parede da sala também havia sido destroçada. E lá fora eu pude ver, os aurores haviam chegado para ajudar. Eu sorri aliviada, mas isso não durou muito. Escutei passos na escada, pensei que fosse Rony e ergui o corpo como pude e um feitiço me surpreendeu vindo daquela direção, mas eu consegui me proteger atrás do sofá. Porém, Rose estava exposta, eu precisava puxá-la para perto de mim! Olhei para a pessoa encapuzada e ela se aproximava cada vez mais. _

_E num segundo, quando olhei para o buraco que se formara na sala, vi Rony correndo e mirando a varinha. Vi-o desviar de algum feitiço que era lançado contra ele, e quando percebi sua intenção de acertar o homem que tentava ter acesso a mim e a Rose , eu gritei, gritei o mais alto que eu pude. Mas não adiantou, sua varinha lançou o feitiço enquanto Rony desviava de outro feitiço. Ele estava muito longe! E Rose era a encruzilhada entre os dois, e não tinha nada que pudesse lhe dar proteção contra algum feitiço. Eu tive medo que o feitiço se desviasse e acertasse o alvo errado. _

_Eu fechei os olhos por um segundo. Tive medo de abri-los. E quando eu o fiz, eu vi, Rose, mais uma vez, caída ao chão. Eu assisti, entorpecida por um momento, seu corpo tremer levemente. Eu não conseguia me levantar, minha perna não se movia então me arrastei sem me importar com a dor. _

_Rose ainda tinha os olhos abertos quando a coloquei em meus braços. Seus lábios começavam a ficar arroxeados e sua pele cada vez mais branca. Ela parecia agonizar, tentando de todas as formas respirar. _

_Eu gritei seu nome, tentei fazê-la olhar para mim, mas seus olhos estavam fora de foco e se fechavam lentamente. Eu já não me controlava. Minha visão era embaçada pelas lágrimas grossas. Meu corpo tremia por saber o que aconteceria logo, logo. Eu tentava de todas as formas mantê-la acordada, até que seu corpo parou, ficou imóvel em meus braços. _

_Eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer. Rose não podia ter simplesmente morrido assim. Isso não era certo, não era justo! Eu não sabia mais o que acontecia ao meu redor, nada mais importava._

_Senti alguém ao meu lado e me virei. Rony tinha seus olhos arregalados e vermelhos. E eu só consegui pronunciar quatro palavras: "O que você fez?"_

_Ele estava confuso, atordoado. Eu podia ver isso. _

_-O que? –ele me perguntou num fio de voz._

_-Você a matou. Você matou a nossa filha. –Eu não sei como consegui falar esses duas frases. E quando elas saíram, eu simplesmente me entreguei a dor de ter assistido meu marido, o pai daquela pequena criança, acabar com sua vida. _

_-Mione... –ele tentou falar, mas eu o fiz calar. _

_-Não. –eu falei com minha voz roca. –EU GRITEI VOCÊ! EU GRITEI PARA NÃO JOGAR AQUELE FEITIÇO! VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTOU! –gritei o mais alto que pude, e ele se encolheu num canto, chorando compulsivamente. _

_Como eu poderia olhar para o seu rosto? Como eu poderia perdoar uma atitude precipitada que se resultara em algo fatal? _

_Eu apertei Rose em meus braços e por um momento, eu só podia escutar o meu próprio choro e o de Rony. _

_Logo, senti várias pessoas se aproximando, umas gritando assustadas, outras apenas aos sussurros, mas nada era nítido para mim. _

_Eu não queria largar Rose, não queria sair daquele chão. Eu tinha certeza que a qualquer momento Rose abriria os olhos. Ela voltaria. Eu sabia disso! Era só esperar. Só esperar. Eu sussurrava palavras de carinho em seu ouvido, alisava sua face esbranquiçada e não tão quente mais. Eu pedia para que ela voltasse, mas ela não respondia. _

_Senti alguém tocar meu ombro. Olhei rapidamente e vi Harry. Ele olhou para mim e eu afrouxei os braços ao redor de Rose. Meus braços caíram ao lado do corpo e o Harry a pegou nos braços. _

_Me senti sufocada e totalmente envolta pela dor. Eu gritei o nome da minha filha. Gritei o mais alto que pude e com todas as minhas forças até que eu não aguentasse mais e minhas palavras se tornasse apenas um sussurro. _

_Eu olhei para Rony novamente. Ele se aproximou e eu me arrastei até ele. Eu sabia que ninguém podia nos ouvir e então sussurrei: "Eu não posso te perdoar por isso." _

_Ele não disse nada. Apenas me abraçou. Nosso último abraço. E por um momento pudemos partilhar o mesmo sentimento de perda. _

_Eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois. Eu fui carregada e sei que em certo momento estava no St. Mungus. As pessoas vinham me ver, mas eu as via como borrões e nada mais. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu ficara naquele lugar. Um dia eu acordei e sabia o que havia acontecido. Eu queria ir embora, ficar sozinha. _

_Ninguém sabia que fora Rony quem matou Rose. Ninguém sabia que fora o seu feitiço que a acertara e a matara. Eu devia contar, eu devia falar que era ele. Mas eu não podia. Eu não conseguia fazer isso. _

_Harry me falou que Rony alugara uma casa temporária e que ele me levaria até lá. Eu não me neguei a ir. Quando cheguei, Rony me esperava numa pequena sala. Fechei a porta e éramos apenas eu e ele. _

_-Hermione... _

_Eu o olhei com lágrimas nos olhos e desviei o olhar. _

_-Eu preciso falar com você._

_-Eu não quero ouvir sua voz. –falei de cabeça baixa. –Eu não quero olhar para você. _

_-Vai fugir de novo? Vai deixar as coisas sem explicação? _

_-Explicação? Eu vi o que você fez! Isso não precisa de explicação! Você-matou-Rose. Essa é a explicação! Por uma maldita precipitação! Você devia ter parado, você devia ter visto que não acertaria o alvo certo! Você deveria ter visto QUE A SUA FILHA ESTAVA NA SUA MIRA! COMO VOCÊ PODE DIRECIONAR UM FEITIÇO SABENDO QUE SUA FILHA PODERIA CORRER ALGUM RISCO? –eu gritava. Queria extravasar toda minha dor e raiva. Eu o culpava. O culpava em todos os sentidos. Mas também sabia que ele sofria. A culpa o consumiria. _

_Eu respirei fundo e passei as mãos pelo rosto._

_-Sinto muito por sua perda. E também sinto muito por ter sido você, quem tirou a vida dela. _

_Eu não conseguia mais ficar ali. Precisava de um tempo sozinha. Manquei até a escada e subi deduzindo que havia um quarto vazio em algum lugar. _

_Era simplesmente sufocante ficar ali. Aguentei apenas dois dias. Eu sabia que Rony sempre estava a minha porta, mas o feitiço abafava sua voz de forma que eu não podia ouvi-lo, pois eu não queria. Na manhã do terceiro dia, levantei o mais cedo o possível e deixei um recado na mesa da sala, que tinha escrito: "não dá mais". Fui embora para a casa dos meus pais para nunca mais vê-lo. _

Harry podia sentir todo seu corpo tremer. Fechou o caderno com desprezo e ficou ali parado, apenas o olhando.

Então era isso? Harry chegou a cogitar que Hermione culpava Rony pela morte da filha, pensava que era por isso que eles haviam se distanciaram. Mas nunca podia imaginar que Rony matara a própria filha. Isso não podia ser verdade, de jeito algum!

-GINA! GINA! –Harry gritou desesperado.

-Harry, não grite! As crianças já estão dormindo. O que foi? –perguntou ao ver sua feição. –Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry, o que está acontecendo! –exclamou assustada e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

-O Rony...-sussurrou. –Ele...

-Ele...

-Ele matou a Rose, Gina.

-Que piada é essa, Harry? –perguntou rindo.

Harry apenas lhe entregou o caderno e deixou a páginas para que começasse a ler.

Minutos depois, Gina olhava para Harry, totalmente escandalizada.

**N/A:** Oláaa, pessoal!

Dessa vez fui rápida!

Não sei ainda quando vou postar o próximo... mas vou fazer de tudo para não demorar! Estou inspirada! Rsrs

Bom, esse foi um capítulo muito importante, e agora fica para vocês refletirem sobre o acontecido e analisar, apenas pela visão da Hermione, toda a situação.

Espero que gostem e fico a espera de seus comentários!

Um grande beijo a todos e novamente deixo o meu agradecimento!

:)


End file.
